Return of the Kitten
by Cashmeritan
Summary: Ugh. Kitten returns, eyes set on Robin, yet again. How far will she go to slay the one thing standing in her way, Starfire? Evil kittens, and hypnosis? RobxStar [My first fic. EVERRRR]
1. Surprise on the tv

Hi, I don't own the teen titans and have nothing to do with them. Thanks. Please R&R  
  
It was a regular day. Except that Raven, Cyborg. And B.B. were out for a day off, and Star and Robin thought they'd stay behind just in case. So to keep from being bored, they played cards.  
  
"So, you have a 5?" Robin asked.  
  
"Go fishing," Star replied.  
  
That's when suddenly, the tv turned on.  
  
"Huh?" Robin got up.  
  
"OOOOOOOOH ROBBY-POO!!!!!!!!!!" An annoyingly familiar voice called.  
  
"Oh God," Robin said.  
  
"Her..." Starfire growled.  
  
"Kitten, what are you doing out of custody?" Robin asked.  
  
"Police said I did nothing wrong. And they pitied me when I said my Robby- Poo needed me! ALSO, FANG BROKE UP WITH ME!" Kitten cried.  
  
"Oh, I thought that you were a bit harsh on....MY Robby-Poo," Star said  
  
Robin looked at Starfire like she was crazy.  
  
"You heard me! Robin is no longer available to the female public!" Starfire gave him a hug and whispered, "Just go along with it."  
  
Robin just nodded, practically melting in her grasp.  
  
"ROBIN!" Kitten yelled. 


	2. Threats

Hi, again, don't own Teen Titans, never will. (I'm new so what does that mean lol?) Anyway, I have time on my hands, so here's Chapter 2. And most likely, 3 and/or 4 will be up say....same hour or same day. Ok?  
  
Robin was receiving dirty looks from both girls.  
  
"Uh..." he watched Starfire nod for him to continue.  
  
"Sorry, 'Kitten', but I'm taken," Robin said proudly. Starfire beamed. He had always wanted to say that, even if he wasn't REALLY taken.  
  
"Robby-Poo!" Kitten growled, "if I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!"  
  
The tv turned off.  
  
"What do you think she means?" Starfire asked nervously.  
  
"I think that we better be careful because I think she wants you to consider yourself dead."  
  
Starfire gasped in a way that made Robin just want to hug her.  
  
"You won't let her, will you?" Star asked.  
  
"Of course not! We're talking about a selfish, freaky girl named after an animal!" Robin said.  
  
He watched as a look of relief and trust came over her face.  
  
"Let's tell the rest of the guys," he said.  
  
The communicator suddenly showed Cyborg stuffing his face with pizza.  
  
"Mm-Mmm," he said, then he noticed Robin watching him, "Oh, hi!"  
  
"Kitten's back," Robin said, "and Star covered for me. Saying I was her boyfriend. Then Kitten said an implied threat to kill Starfire. We need your help." 


	3. Vision

Once again, I don't own Teen Titans. Now please R&R  
  
"Consider us there man!" Cyborg said, then he told the rest of the titans.  
  
"We're on our way!" Beast Boy exclaimed, then they hung up.  
"Where should we look? Killer Moth's house?" BB said.  
  
"I bet it's just a lie. Nothing to worry about so you can QUIT BEING PARANOID!" Raven yelled.  
  
"I'm not so sure, Raven," Robin frowned, "I mean, the way she said it..."  
  
Raven raised her eyebrows as she read his mind. "Yeah..."  
  
"Should we split up?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Dude! She might have clones!" BB shouted.  
  
But then Raven had a vision. She saw Kitten with...kittens. Of death. But then it fast forwarded and Raven saw Robin leaning in to kiss Starfire. Blech, she thought. When it was over, she opened her eyes and saw Beast Boy waving his arms.  
  
"Dude! Did you have a vision?!" He asked  
  
"Yes," she replied, "Expect evil kittens of death and...something special." She looked over at Robin and Starfire.  
  
They looked at one another and shrugged.  
  
"To the ex-Killer Moth house," Raven said. 


	4. Arrival and Hypnosis

Hi!!!! R&R. don't own teen .titans. YES FINALLY ITS UP! Thanks for all the kind reviews!  
  
"Let's go in!" Beast Boy said, striking a ready pose in front of Killer Moth's old house.  
  
"We want to surprise her," Robin said, adding mischievously, "besides, it's rude not to knock." Starfire cautiously knocked, afraid of what would happen. Though when she reached for it, she looked up at Robin willingly. He returned the look with a supportive smile. She knocked.  
  
The door opened an inch, then someone flung it open and exclaimed, "Robby- Poo!"  
  
Robin's face turned red as Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy laughed. Starfire's did too, but she was too angry to care.  
  
"He's mine!" She yelled as she lunged for Kitten, who stood in the doorway beaming. But she stepped aside, and Starfire landed on the floor.  
  
Kitten looked up at Robin and asked,"Robby-Poo, would you REALLY wanna date HER?"  
  
Robin tried to look away, she was trying to hypnotize him. But he looked at her for one split second, and that was all it took for the hypnosis to kick in.  
  
"No," he said, "I love you, my kitten." Of course, he didn't REALLY mean it, but he was forced to.  
  
Kitten smiled victoriously, then looked down on Starfire. Star innocently looked up and then at Robin.  
  
"Robin!" she yelled. But it was no use. He was dazed, and very confused. 


	5. Evil Kittens! AHH!

Hi, I'm back with Chapter 5. My mom's next door chatting, hopefully I can finish this by the time she gets back. Lol.  
  
Starfire leaped for Kitten, grabbing her neck. "Let him go!" she yelled.  
  
"Never! Robin was meant for pretty girls, like me," Kitten said, "It's not my fault he prefers me."  
  
"Actually, it is!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"Ok, Starfire, that 'special' thing, well, it has to do with you and Robin. And I think you'll find it...nice," Raven said.  
  
Starfire stopped trying to strangle her. "What's the moment?!" she exclaimed.  
  
But Kitten stood up and was holding a large stick, getting ready to hit Starfire from behind.  
  
"Uh, Star, I'll tell you later, but you'll like it, and turn around, the feline's got a stick!" Raven said.  
  
Star turned around and kicked Kitten. "I didn't want to resort to this...but..." she lasered Kitten with her eyes.  
  
"Ok, dude, why does Starfire care so much about this? Does your visions-and this...mean..." BB's voice trailed off.  
  
"Pretty much," said Raven.  
  
"Let's go help her," Cy said.  
  
"Dude! Where are the evil kittens?" BB asked.  
  
"You just had to ask," Raven sighed.  
  
"I almost forgot!" Kitten said with an evil glare. She whistled and about 3- 4 dozen kittens ran forward, attacking Starfire.  
  
Cyborg shot a laser at the cats, and Starfire threw one at Kitten.  
  
Kitten dove to her right and snapped her fingers, the minicats lunged for Starfire.  
  
"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted. A statue from the living room chased Kitten.  
  
Beast Boy changed into a tiger and growled at the kittens.  
  
Cyborg smacked Robin, but he didn't move.  
  
"Yo! Your girlfriend's in trouble!" he shouted. Again, Robin was dazed.  
  
"There's enough Kitten to go around!" Kitten yelled and flung a few at Raven. Raven screeched and threw them back on the ground.  
  
"Aw, Starfire afraid of little Kitten?" Kitten shouted, "Aw, let me get your 'boyfriend' to help!"  
  
She clapped her hands twice and said, "ATTACK!" 


	6. Understandings and a real threat

Hi, I'm back! With Chapter 6! R&R, it's just getting good in this chapter! Lol, anyway, I don't own teen titans, again. Lol.  
  
Robin stood up and walked over to Starfire, his eyes glowing menacingly from under his mask. She backed up until she hit a wall. She was afraid of what he would do to her.  
  
"Please," she said, "Robin...please! Don't!" But he could not hear her. He was trapped inside himself and only heard Kitten's commands. Even if he knew that he was going to hurt Starfire, he wouldn't be able to control himself.  
  
He inched closer to her, as if in a deep sleep. Starfire closed her eyes, knowing that Robin was very powerful.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a yell and a close-by thud. She opened her eyes. Robin was on the ground, Beast Boy had just attacked him.  
  
"Pfft," he said, "abusive boyfriends."  
  
"He's not REALLY my boyfriend. I only said it to protect him," Star said.  
  
"Why? You two make a great couple!" BB exclaimed.  
  
Starfire smiled at him. She did REALLY like Robin, but she could NEVER tell him.  
  
"Do you like him?" BB asked.  
  
Star smiled in a way that BB could just guess the answer. He smiled bacl.  
  
"Don't worry," BB said, "I'll personally make sure he gets back to normal, and maybe something'll happen."  
  
Star smiled, then wondered if he already had known. Beast Boy gave Starfire a hug. Suddenly. Robin rose and was very angry. He grabbed Starfire and turned her around.  
  
Star gasped as Robin grabbed his metal rod.  
  
"Must kill," Robin said. 


	7. Hypnosis Over

Hi, back with Chapter 7. I'M ON A ROLL TODAY! Lol  
  
Beast Boy charged into Robin in Rhino form. Robin flew back and bashed his head. He shook it and realized what he was doing. Starfire was facing him with fear in her eyes. BB was behind her, looking shocked. The power and worn off after Kitten was knocked unconscious. Raven came over.  
  
"The kittens backfired and attacked their maker," she said with a smile. Then she looked at Robin, who was rubbing his head in pain. She pulled Star aside.  
  
"OK, you want to know?" Raven asked.  
  
Star nodded, and she caught Robin's eye.  
  
"Get ready for something...passionate, as much as I hate that word," Raven said.  
  
"I guess our job here is done," Cyborg said, "let's go."  
  
Back at the tower, Robin approached Starfire.  
  
"I'm really sorry this ever happened," he said, "Can we talk? On the roof?"  
  
Star nodded and they went on the roof. The sun was setting, and it reflected off of the lake.  
  
That's when Star sensed the 'passionate moment' was really going to be soon. 


	8. The Passionate moment arrives

Back! With the last chapter!! Hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! I'll be writing more, so you know, my next one is an alternate ending to Date With Destiny. R&R! I don't own teen titans!  
  
"Star, I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!" Robin sighed.  
  
"It is alright," Starfire said quietly.  
  
Robin felt that she didn't mean it, so he was relieved when she changed the subject.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said, gazing out at the lake.  
  
Robin looked at her.  
  
"Yeah...it is..." he said  
  
'Oh when will this moment occur?' Starfire thought.  
  
"Robin I'm so sorry!" Star buried her face in his chest.  
  
"I shouldn't have reacted like that! I-I-"her voice trailed off.  
  
Robin couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in to kiss her.  
  
'This is it!' Star thought, and she leaned in also.  
  
Their lips touched, and Star became numb. So did Robin. A few moments later, and Star's head was laying on his neck as they looked out at the lake.  
  
Raven went on the roof to meditate, and stopped when she saw them. She smiled.  
  
Though Kitten was knocked unconscious, she met another guy who she became addicted to. Aqualad. ;-)  
  
The End!!! 


End file.
